


Security

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bodyguard, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Ten years out of high school, Kaiba reluctantly hires Joey as Mokuba's bodyguard. Doubting the skills listed on Joey's resume, Kaiba wants Joey to prove himself. But...can he?





	1. The Job

Kaiba had made a habit of never looking at the names on resumes he reviewed until after he’d read through the person’s qualifications. He was so adamant about it, he had his secretary cover up the names with a sticky note before passing it on to him. It was something he felt strongly about, not allowing his opinion to be colored by anything other than a candidate’s credentials. Sometimes he didn’t even look at the name at all, handing the selected resume back to his secretary with instructions to “bring this one in.” He rarely even had to look at resumes, as there were not too many positions he was directly responsible for filling. However, Mokuba needed a new personal bodyguard, and they both knew Kaiba would have to give anyone selected approval first.

Not looking at names meant he had no preconceived notions other than their skills prior to an interview. Unfortunately, it meant that sometimes he received a surprise. Today’s surprise was Joey Wheeler sitting on the couch across from him and Mokuba. Professional and dressed in a decent quality, well-fitted suit.

It had been ten or eleven years since Kaiba had even seen him, and he’d aged well. Grown up, filled out, and possessing a self-assurance that Kaiba had never seen him with in their previous encounters. He’d even cut his hair to a reasonable length and styled it. He’d given Mokuba a handshake and pulled him into a one-armed hug. He’d given Kaiba a firm, confident handshake.

“I’m kinda surprised you called me in,” he said, sitting on the couch, clearly relaxed.

“I am, too, but Seto never reads names on resumes,” Mokuba explained

“Hnn.” Because if he had, he’d have passed Wheeler over immediately.

Joey grinned at both of them. “Well, I’m excited to have the opportunity anyway.”

“Let’s get on with it,” Seto cut in. He picked up the resume with ‘Joseph Wheeler’ typed across the top. He remembered this resume and was almost surprised to see the qualifications attached to his name.

“What do ya wanna know?” Wheeler asked.

“If any of this is true?” Kaiba muttered, shaking the resume in his hand.

Wheeler shrugged. “It’s all true. After high school, I joined the military. Ain’t much else I coulda done beyond trade school. But yeah. I ended up in a special guard unit. Got a lotta specialized trainin’, and when I got out, I kinda just continued trainin’.”

“What experience do you have?”

“I didn’t lie, Kaiba,” Wheeler retorted. “I’ve been doin’ bodyguard work for the last six years. I’ve protected lotsa people. All kinds. Actors and actresses, bands, business people. I’ve done hand-to-hand combat trainin’, as well as weapons training. Driving for emergency situations. I got certifications to prove it. I’ve put myself in danger for others more than once. Ya brought me in ‘cause I’m qualified. You’re only havin’ doubts ‘cause it’s me.”

Wheeler’s eyes were passionate, blazing with righteous anger, but he hadn’t moved from his relaxed position on the couch. It was only his eyes and tone of voice that gave his anger away.

“Are you sure you can work with me?”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “He’d be my bodyguard, Seto.”

“Yes, but he might still have to do things for me. Can you do that, Wheeler? Or will you question my judgement?”

“Only if it goes against mine.”

“See, that’s not-,”

“Would ya let me finish? I didn’t mean just because. If you tell me to do somethin’ that don’t make any sense, I ain’t doin’ it. I’m the one with trainin’ remember? I ain’t gonna let anyone do somethin’ that will put ‘em in danger, and that includes you. No matter what you tell me.”

Mokuba took the opportunity to cut in before Kaiba could escalate things into an argument, though Kaiba was aware that Roland was the exact same way. “I’d definitely trust your judgement, Joey. You’ll protect me.”

“You betcha.”

Kaiba sighed and clasped his fingers together on his lap. “Why do you want this job? You’re going to hate working for me.”

“Better pay and stable hours.”

“Your hours are going to fluctuate.”

“More stable that I’m used to. I ain’t going to be bouncin’ from job to job weekly, not knowin’ if I’m gonna be home at 10 pm or 2 am. Sure, yeah, I might have ta’ travel with ya. Sometimes I might be workin’ late or gettin’ up early, but that sorta stuff’s gonna be pre-arranged. So that’s it mostly.”

Kaiba hummed thoughtfully. Wheeler had been right about most of what he’d said. In particular, Kaiba would have been decidedly less harsh with him in the interview if he didn’t already know Wheeler. He was being extra critical for personal reasons. If nothing else, Wheeler deserved a chance. He was in here because of his qualifications. Plus, he figured, Wheeler would at least be trustworthy. He wouldn't be a threat to Mokuba.

“If I offer you this position, you have sixty days to prove yourself to me as a valuable asset. That’s standard corporate policy, but I will be keeping close watch, and my expectations are high.”

“I’ll meet ‘em,” Wheeler insisted.

Mokuba looked between them, curiosity plain on his face. “So… Are we going to offer the Joey the job?”

“You may do as you wish,” Kaiba said, standing up and going over to his desk, clearly done with the interview. He didn’t watch them for the rest of their conversation, but he heard it as they slowly walked away.

“Guess Seto’s given you the okay. I’m impressed with your skills, Joey. I definitely want to hire you, but it’s going to take a week or so to get a formal offer worked up through HR. So be expecting it. I’ll be in touch.”

“Thanks, Mokuba. I appreciate it.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He was not going to make this easy for Wheeler. No way in hell.

-

On his first day, Joey sat in Mokuba's office, focusing on the stack of documents in front of him. He looked up and gave Mokuba a beleaguered smile. “I got a lot of paperwork to do.”

“Yeah,” Mokuba agreed. “Non-disclosures and the like?”

Joey nodded. “All the onboardin’ trainin’ takes a buncha time. It’s tedious.”

“I never had to do that.”

“‘Course ya didn’t. You’ve been workin’ here since you were what? Eight?”

“More like eighteen.”

“Whatever ya say, kiddo. But reading through a bunch of corporate policies and signin’ papers? Boring~!”

Mokuba laughed. “You probably shouldn’t call me ‘kiddo’ here. I don’t mind, but I’m one hundred percent sure Seto will tear you a new asshole if he hears it. And it’s not exactly professional.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” Joey apologized, flushing over the slip up. “Old habits, ya know? Is ‘Mokuba’ okay?”

“That’s fine.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and they both looked up to see Roland standing in the doorway. “Yes?” Mokuba asked.

“Mr. Kaiba sent me to collect Mr. Wheeler to start his training and get him his equipment. He’ll be tagging along with me today.”

Joey stood up, feeling the smile spread across his face, eager to get away from the boring paperwork. “Teach me the ways to Kaiba’s heart, Mr. Roland.”

Mokuba chuckled. “Heart?”

“Ehh…,” Joey answered, making a face. “‘At ain’t what I meant. I just need him to like me enough so he don’t fire me. And Mr. Roland should be able to teach me everything I don’t already know.”

Mokuba shook his head before saying, “Go ahead, Joey. I’m going to be stuck at my desk most of the day anyway. I’ll send you a message later with my lunch order.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out $20 and extended it for Joey to take. Joey pocketed the bill and turned to leave. “Oh. Get something for Seto while you’re at it. He doesn’t eat a whole lot, so that should cover a salad or something. And Roland, make sure he eats whatever Joey brings back.”

“Will do, sir,” Roland agreed cordially.

The two men turned and left together, heading for the elevator and going down several floors. Roland talked for most of the time, explaining the expectation and general procedures he’d have to follow. “Your duties will have a lot of overlap with mine, but the brothers don’t do everything together. Master Mokuba spends more time in the office, while Master Kaiba travels. You’ll be primarily responsible for Mokuba’s safety while outside of the building. You’ll be expected to travel with him to business dinners and conferences. When he needs you for anything, even if it’s the middle of the night, you should try to help him in any way possible. This position is something where you’re always on the clock.”

The elevator stopped, letting them out at the tenth floor.

“I figured. Though it’s probably worse workin’ for Kaiba, isn’t it?”

“I’ve worked with him for a long time. He used to…” the older man trailed off, pausing thoughtfully before continuing. “He used to be more prone to flights of fancy. Now, he’s really a creature of habit. He keeps long hours, but there’s not too much I find surprising.”

“Good to know he’s calmed down,” Joey remarked.

Roland smiled wistfully. “Between me and you, Mr. Wheeler, I think he misses those crazier days.”

“I sure don't,” he said with a snort. “Stability is nice.”

Roland nodded. “I suppose it’s nostalgia. Or a lack of any real excitement in his life.”

“Ehh, rich guy like Kaiba prolly has all kinds of stuff he can do.”

“I assure you, Master Kaiba devotes his time to work.”

Joey frowned. “That’s awfully borin’.”

Roland shrugged and shook his head, leading Joey down a corridor and stopping at a door about halfway down the stretch of hallway. “It’s his choice, not mine.”  He opened the door, and announced, “Well, we’re here, so let’s get you your gear.”

He was issued a phone and a special KaibaCorp earpiece. “We’ll go take your measurements to get you a couple of suits made,” Roland explained. “Once they’re ready, you’ll be able to attach the earpiece here,” Roland said, pulling his jacket open to reveal a connector just beneath the folded collar. “When you place your hand over the KaibaCorp logo on the collar, your voice will transmit.”

Joey inspected where Roland was showing him. “That’s pretty neat.”

“It is. You’ll be able to communicate to me and the brothers at all times this way. The switch to communicate to the other security team members is in the wrist design.” Roland held out his arm, and let Joey see the designated switch closely. A small Blue-Eyes logo had been stitched into the sleeve. “You have to apply pressure for this one to work.”

Joey nodded. “It’s so you can stand in the ‘bodyguard’ pose, hands clasped over your crotch, and talk, isn’t it?”

“I believe that was the intention. Make communicating a bit more seamless. No wasted movement.”

"Kaiba sure is efficient…" Joey mused.

"He doesn't like to waste his effort. Nor for us to waste ours." Roland quickly got to taking his measurements for the previously mentioned suits. A few short minutes later, and much to Joey’s chagrin, Roland had every conceivable measurement he could possibly need.

When the man returned from entering his measurements into a computer system, he ushered Joey into another locked room. There he was handed a pistol and holster. Roland wrote down some information, handing him a card with the pistol’s information printed on the face.

“This is yours. It’s a special Kaiba Corp variety, so we keep track of what is issued out and to who.”

“Make sense,” Joey said, tucking the pistol away.

“I figured we’d go shoot this morning. Make sure you know how to use that because you never know when you might need it.”

Joey nodded eagerly, grin on his face. He always enjoyed practice shooting. They hopped in the elevator again and made their way to the basement, sub-level 5. There was an indoor shooting range there, and Roland let Joey practice on all manner of targets before joining in himself. They chatted with each other between rounds, pulling back their noise reducing headphones to talk about their lives. Joey talked about Serenity and the various jobs he’d taken over the years. Roland talked about his wife and two teenage sons and their pet dog, Moe.

“Wish I could have a dog,” Joey bemoaned. “My apartment complex don’t allow pets.”

“I wouldn’t mind you coming over to play with him sometime when we’re free,” Roland offered.

“I’d like that. Might be interestin’ to meet your kids, too. Never really pictured you as a parent figure to anyone but Mokuba and Kaiba.”

Roland laughed good-naturedly. “I won’t deny that I think of those two kind of like sons. They need my protection far more than my own sons likely ever will,” Roland said. “It’s not the same, but I’ve grown fond of the Kaiba brothers over the years.”

“Mmm. Mokuba’s a real likeable guy. Don’t know how you could ever grown fond of Kaiba though.”

Roland shrugged, unloading his pistol and tucking it away in his holster, Joey following his lead to do the same. “He grows on you, I suppose.”

The morning had passed quickly, and Joey received a text with Mokuba’s lunch order. He parted ways with Roland, promising to catch back up with him later, and he was on his way out of the building to pick up lunch for Mokuba and himself, as well as a salad for Kaiba. All in all, it seemed like a pretty good gig, he decided. He didn’t mind taking direction from Roland or Mokuba, and as long as Kaiba didn’t go out of his way to drive him crazy, even that would be fine. Hell, maybe he’d give Kaiba a chance. Roland did say that he grows on people. And Roland had proven to be a pretty cool dude.

With a nod, Joey resolved to get along better with Kaiba. Even if it meant just avoiding him as much as possible and refraining from starting any antagonistic exchanges. It was the least he could do for the man paying him.

-

In the several months that passed, Kaiba rarely even noticed Wheeler’s presence. He stayed in the background, escorting Mokuba to and from work and carrying out odd jobs throughout the day. Sometimes Roland gave him updates on Wheeler’s progress, each time verifying that Wheeler did, in fact, know what he was doing. Roland seemed to like him, and the two spent time together outside of work hours. Wheeler’s trial period came and went, and Kaiba could find no faults with his performance. Mokuba had no complaints, and Wheeler was doing his job and staying out of Kaiba’s way. He’d expected some kind of altercation between them, but other than brief acknowledgements when appropriate, they hadn’t interacted with each other much at all.

As he mused on Wheeler’s decidedly mature behavior, he noticed his office growing dim as the sun set outside. Kaiba paused to stretch before checking his watch. 7:44 pm. Deciding to call it a day, he stood up and wandered to the bathroom, relieving his bladder. As he washed his hands, he sighed. He needed to work out. His personal trainer had called off sick that morning, so he’d gone straight to work in the morning. However, he didn’t want to throw off his workout schedule.

After changing into spare clothes he kept in his office, he went down to the onsite gym. It was empty save for a couple of other people, one of which being a member of the cleaning staff. He hopped on a treadmill to run and quickly noticed that one of the other people there with him was Wheeler. It was kind of surprising to see him there, as Mokuba had stopped in to say goodnight before going home nearly three hours ago. Wheeler had probably escorted him to dinner and then taken him home before coming back into KaibaCorp to hit the gym. Kaiba could almost admit he admired the dedication.

He found his eyes wandering the longer he ran. He tried to keep his attention fixed on the news playing on the overhead TV, but he couldn’t help sneaking furtive glances at the muscular blonde. Lean and muscled and knocking out pull-ups like they were nothing. His physique was nothing like the scrawny teen Kaiba remembered, and Kaiba supposed he shouldn’t feel so surprised about that. Being physically fit was a part of his job description.

Still, now that he’d seen the man in exercise gear instead of a suit, Kaiba was keenly aware of how much Wheeler’s physique was exactly his type. Muscled but not overly bulky. Even without seeing him shirtless, Kaiba could still see the defined ridge of his abs. Wheeler looked good. Temptingly good.

Kaiba shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. Enough of that. He wasn’t tempted by Wheeler. Not even if the way sweat trailed down his tanned skin in rivulets or his muscled flexed with each movement captured his attention. And especially not the way he strained to hear Wheeler’s controlled, heavy breaths punctuated with grunts of exertion. Kaiba definitely wasn’t interested.

He glanced up, meeting eyes with Wheeler in the mirror and being given an easy smile in return. His body reacted instantly, going rigid, and he scowled back at him.

Unacceptable. Wheeler would not, could not, do this to him. Even if Wheeler was physically his type, he was still Wheeler. He was also an employee. And probably straight.

Frustrated at himself for even entertaining the thoughts to begin with, he stopped the treadmill and caught his breath. Wheeler was now doing leg lifts, showing off far more leg than should have been appropriate with his shorts slipping up his leg with each raise. Wordlessly, Kaiba walked by him, aiming for the bench to do some chest presses.

He managed to slip into a trance while lifting, and when he finished, he was somewhat disappointed that Wheeler was gone. He knew he shouldn’t have been. He shouldn’t have been watching the blonde work out in the first place. Wheeler was inconsequential and always would be, no matter how good he looked in a tank top and gym shorts.

Kaiba finished up nearly fifteen minutes later, meandering to the locker room to shower before heading home. He had just pulled his towel out of the locker when Wheeler walked into his view, a pair of jeans sitting low on his hips and shirtless, hair and torso still damp from his shower.

And Kaiba couldn't help but stare, taking in the sight of the tanned skin and muscular physique. Why the hell did he look so tempting? Who gave him the right?

"Have a good workout?" Wheeler asked, turning toward him and interrupting his mental barrage of questions.

It took all of Kaiba’s willpower to not look at his defined abs. He kept his eyes focused forward. “It was acceptable.”

“Kinda surprised you don’t have a personal trainer,” Wheeler mused, pulling his shirt over his head. Kaiba took the opportunity to look at the ridges of defined muscles covering his torso while Wheeler wouldn’t be able to see him do it.

As he settled the shirt over his head, Kaiba averted his gaze and replied, “I do. He called off sick today.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Wheeler’s stomach growled loudly. "Well, I'm gonna head out for dinner, but uhh...if you want someone to work out with whenever your personal trainer is out, let me know."

Kaiba scowled. He liked the idea a little too much, which meant it would be a terrible idea. "I'm sure that wouldn't work out," he denied more harshly than he'd meant to.

Wheeler's expression fell to something like sadness, making a pang of guilt wedge its way behind Kaiba's chest. Wheeler ran his hand through his damp hair in an attempt to tame it, sighing. "I just wanted to offer. You were watchin' me so I thought maybe you wanted some workout ideas or somethin'."

Kaiba hid the twitch of his lips by looking away. Shit. Wheeler had noticed him staring. God damn it. "I was simply surprised to see you here after hours," he stated. It was the truth, but only a fraction of it.

"I always come back to hit the gym. And seriously, I don't mind helpin' ya with a workout or two every once in a while. As long as ya ain't mean to me."

Kaiba sighed. "I'll consider it. But I'm not making promises to be nice."

"I didn't say ya needed to be nice. Just ya can't be mean. There's a difference. Anyway, see ya tomorrow, Kaiba."

With a casual wave, Wheeler departed out of the door of the locker room and leaving Kaiba to stew. Between his irritation at both himself and Wheeler, Wheeler's sincere offer, and the sensation of arousal beginning to dance within him, he didn't know what to do with himself. So he punched the locker and grabbed his gym bag and briefcase. Shower be damned, he'd wash of at home when he wasn't starting to feel horny over Joey Wheeler with his shirt off.

-

Kaiba was acting weird. Not that Joey had a solid baseline for comparison nor had Kaiba ever been close to any definition of ‘normal’, but their interactions had become strained and weird. Six months had passed with rarely an encounter between them, and now Joey kept running into him. Stranger still, every time they met in the hallways or a meeting room, Kaiba would stiffen and immediately excuse himself.

Pondering potential reasons why, Joey made his way to the bar after dropping Mokuba off at the Kaiba manor for the night. He was meeting up with Tristan and Yugi. He hadn’t seen either of them in several months since their vastly different schedules made it hard to find a time.

He arrived before anyone else, quickly checking the time on his phone to make sure he hadn't gotten the time wrong. Nope. 8 pm. He was right on time. He ordered a beer while he waited, sipping at it while scrolling through his phone, checking up on the latest Duel Monsters news. Despite working at KaibaCorp, he didn't really stay current on the happenings. But Yugi would certainly bring it up. He wanted to have at least an idea of what was going on so that the conversation didn't die with him.

He was halfway through an article about the top contenders for the next big tournament, when he got to the section about Mai and smiled. He was glad she had been continuing to do well for herself. He hadn't seen her in years, and honestly, he missed her. It would be nice to catch up with her sometime.

When he reached the end of her section, a hand suddenly clasped down on his shoulder, squeezing hard. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Tristan. He grinned impishly, then whipped around to give Tristan a friendly punch in the gut.

"Fuck! Ouch, man! That hurt!" his long-time friend complained, clutching at his stomach.

"S'what ya get for sneakin' up on me," Joey said flatly. "I didn't even hit ya that hard."

Tristan frowned dramatically. "Still hurts though."

"Yeah yeah. That's just cuz you're getting flabby."

"Whatever. We aren't all paid to workout."

Joey rolled his eyes. "I ain't paid to workout. That's off company time. Plus, it's more about food anyway. I'm guessin' your wifey's been feedin' ya well."

Tristan flushed and nodded. "She does cook really delicious food."

At that moment, Yugi greeted them. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Yeah. Same to you!" Tristan returned.

"So what did I miss?"

Joey replied, "Nothin' much. Just me raggin' on Tris for gainin' a few pounds."

Yugi laughed, somewhat nervously. "I mean...I have, too."

Tristan nodded. "They do say that when you're happy in a relationship, you gain weight. It just means we're happy with our ladies. Isn't that right, Yug?"

"That sounds like a good reason to me!" Yugi laughed his easy, cheerful laugh.

Joey wondered about that as they both placed orders for drinks and snacks, but opted to change the subject. "Speakin' of ladies... how's Téa, Yug? She doin' okay?"

"Yeah. She's healthy. She's already complaining about wanting the baby out though," Yugi answered with a small laugh.

"Doesn't she have a few months left to go?" Tristan asked.

"Yep," Yugi answered with a nod. "Two months to go."

"That's exciting. Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

Yugi faced Tristan with a perplexed frown. "I told you that we're having a boy months ago."

"Oh yeah. You did. My bad."

The conversation shifted to Tristan and Yugi talking about becoming parents, leaving Joey completely out of the loop. Not that he wasn't happy for them, he just had nothing to contribute. It put distance between them. They had to prioritize their kids. Joey got that. He knew exactly how it was when parents didn't care about their kids, and he'd never wish that sort off life on anyone. It still left him feeling rather isolated.

"So, what about you, Joey?" Yugi asked, catching him off guard.

"What about me?"

"Got anyone special?" Tristan asked.

Joey shook his head. "Nope. Too busy. Unless ya wanna count Mokuba. He buys me dinner sometimes. Closest thing I've had to a date in like a year."

"That's because you spend all your free time in the gym," Tristan teased.

"How's everything going at KaibaCorp, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Ain't a bad gig. Mokuba's easy to work for. And Roland's great, too. Between the both of 'em, I'm happy to go to work."

"What about...you know...Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"Up 'til like a week ago, I rarely even saw him. He's bein' all weird right now. No idea what that's about, but otherwise, it ain't been an issue."

"That's good," Yugi said. "I was worried about you at first since you and Kaiba never really got along."

Joey sighed, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hand. "I don't know. Kaiba can be a jerk, but I've been tryin' to understand him better. It's still weird, though. He came into the gym like a week ago and watched me work out."

"He watched you work out?" Tristan asked. "That's kinda creepy, isn't it?"

"I mean, he was workin' out, too. But he kept like...lookin' at me. I thought he maybe wanted like...workout tips, but he got all huffy with me when I asked him about it."

Yugi locked eyes with him thoughtfully. "Maybe he likes you," he suggested softly.

Tristan burst out laughing. "Nah! Kaiba like Joey? There's no way they could be friends."

But Joey's mind was racing. Where Tristan had interpreted Yugi's comment to be referring to friendship, Joey thought he meant something more. Not once had Mokuba or Roland ever mentioned Kaiba to have a girlfriend. It was curious. Plus, thinking about how Kaiba kept stiffening up whenever they encountered each other and the staring at the gym… It _was_ like how someone behaved around a crush.

Part of him found the idea laughable. No way did Kaiba have a crush on him. On the other hand, it explained Kaiba’s recent weirdness perfectly, which made it hard to dismiss outright. Now was not the time to think about it though. Not with Yugi and Tristan waiting for him to reply. “I don’t know about that, Yug’. This is Kaiba we’re talkin’ about.”

Yugi shrugged and sheepishly smiled. “I guess so,” he agreed. “Still… maybe he’s finally looking for a friend.”

Tristan rolled his eyes, but Joey mulled over the words. If Kaiba wanted to be his friend or had a crush on him or whatever, Joey didn’t think he was opposed to it. It would take some getting used to the idea. And it was unlikely Kaiba would just outright say what he wanted. Joey would have to be patient with him, which would be frustrating because Kaiba was good at pressing his buttons. However, they'd been working at KaibaCorp together for half a year without incident, so Joey hoped that maybe it could go well.

The conversation drifted to other topics after that, Yugi bringing up Duel Monsters, as expected, and reminiscing about crazy old adventures from years past. Joey left feeling pleasantly buzzed, giving his two closest friends hugs before he did so.

On his walk back home, Joey thought about Kaiba. How possible was it that Kaiba liked him? Did Kaiba even like men? Joey hadn't exactly had a boyfriend before, but he did know that he liked men just as much as he liked women. And if he looked past Kaiba's shitty attitude, he was damn attractive. “I must be drunk,” Joey grumbled to himself. Still, he slipped out his phone and sent a message to Mokuba.

_ << Has your brother ever dated anyone? _

_ >> Mokuba: What? Why do you wanna know that? _

Joey frowned at his phone, struggling to find a way to explain his curiosity.

_ << Out with Yugi and Tristan. We’re curious. _

_ >> Mokuba: Oh. Well… I honestly have no idea. Maybe? No one that I’ve met, but I’m sure he’s like… been with people. _

Joey wanted to ask who, but Mokuba had just said he didn't know. It was all speculation on both of their parts, though Joey was inclined to believe Mokuba's gut instinct. Roland probably did know, but he'd never share Kaiba's personal secrets like that. Not even to Joey.

_ << Thanks for answering. We were just curious. I'll see ya Monday morning unless you need me over the weekend for something. _

_ >> Sounds good Joey! Have a nice weekend! _

Joey tucked his phone away. He wasn't any closer to an answer. But maybe if he paid attention and watched Kaiba watching him, he'd get a better idea of what was going on. He just...he needed to know. The possibility of something more between them was too intriguing to pass up.

-

He couldn’t shake the image of Wheeler working out no matter how much he wanted to. He found himself sitting in his office at the end of every day, contemplating going to the gym and taking Wheeler up on his offer. If nothing else, he could watch him work out again.

No.

Wheeler had caught him staring. At this point, weeks later, he'd been caught more than once. Wheeler would smile at him, and he'd scowl in return, attempting to drive the blonde's attention to anything else.

As far as Kaiba could tell, that strategy wasn't working. Avoiding him wasn't working either, and Kaiba could hardly understand how he'd gone the first six months of Wheeler's employment without really noticing him. Now, the only thing he noticed seemed to be Wheeler.

"I'm losing my fucking mind," Kaiba grumbled to himself, head in his hands. Another day ending and yet another day he had to fight with himself over going to see Wheeler in the gym.

His phone buzzed. He picked his head up and looked at the message.

_ >> Mokuba: Hey, I'm headed out to get dinner. Wanna come? I'll even let you pick. _

Strange. Mokuba was usually gone by now. But it meant Wheeler probably hadn't worked out yet so his earlier struggle was moot.

_ << Sure. Il Giardino? _

_ >> Mokuba: Italian sounds good to me. I left earlier to take care of some things so I'm like two minutes away. I'll see you whenever you get here. _

Kaiba asked Roland to bring his car to the front and packed up his laptop and paperwork in his briefcase. He walked out of the front door of KaibaCorp and climbed into the driver's seat of his silver Maserati, speeding along to join Mokuba.

It took a few minutes to get there, the post-rush hour traffic forcing Kaiba to weave through traffic, and he still arrived later than he should have. He screeched to a stop in front of the restaurant, letting the valet take his car and striding in.

He was immediately greeted by the host. "Right this way, Mr. Kaiba." He followed after the woman, heading to a private section of the restaurant. Rounding a corner, he caught Mokuba eyes and also a shock of blonde hair. He paused for a second, surprised that Wheeler was there before recovering and continuing.

Kaiba momentarily debated where to sit, unsure if he should sit next to Wheeler, where he'd be tempted to give him sideways glances, or across from him, where he could stare outright and maybe get caught doing it. He slid into the chair next to Mokuba, deciding that Wheeler noticing him staring would be better and easier to handle than Mokuba catching the glances. Mokuba would say something about it. Without a doubt. Wheeler, thankfully, probably wouldn't even bring it up.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba greeted.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing the mutt."

Wheeler bristled across from him, but said nothing. "That's not very nice," Mokuba admonished. "I invited him first, then decided I'd ask you along."

"If he's just gonna insult me the whole time, I'll just go home," Wheeler said to Mokuba, suddenly seeming disinterested.

"No. Stay. Seto will behave. Won't you, Seto?"

Kaiba _hmmphed_ but gave no other reply. He didn't exactly want Wheeler to leave, but it wasn't like he was going to outright agree to be nice to him.

"Good," Mokuba said with a nod.

Kaiba perused the menu, though he knew he'd be getting the same thing he always got when he came here, tagliata. Kaiba always loved a good steak. When is came time to order, he added a bottle of a fine red wine to complement the steak. Mokuba ordered and then Wheeler, and they were left alone.

Mokuba and Wheeler returned the whatever conversation they'd been having before he arrived. "So like, I told the guy, 'I ain't lettin' you through.' He was drunk off his ass and real desperate to meet her so he tried to punch me. Which turned out terrible for him."

Mokuba was laughing, hand covering his mouth. "I bet it did."

"I guess he thought I was too small to stop him, and he could take me on."

"Riveting," Kaiba grumbled.

Wheeler snorted, staring Kaiba down and almost…appraising him. "Ya wanna try me sometime? Bet I could take you, too."

"Unlikely."

"Ya sure about that?" Wheeler teased.

"Positive. You couldn't beat me even if I tied an arm behind my back."

Wheeler burst out laughing, and Kaiba could feel himself getting angry. But he...liked it. The back and forth between them, as always, was entertaining. "Pretty sure you're gonna need both hands to handle me."

Mokuba snorted. "Now, now, you two. Stop flirting. We're at dinner."

Kaiba felt himself grow warm at the comment, but Wheeler flushed crimson, opening his mouth and attempting to say something with in return but coming up empty. Embarrassed.

Wait...why was he embarrassed?

"Jeeze," Mokuba continued to tease. "When you react like that, I'm gonna think it's true. You two aren't hiding something from me, are you?"

While Wheeler scoffed and adamantly denied it, Kaiba caustically returned, "No." The acid in his voice was palpable, which caused both Wheeler and Mokuba to flinch.

"Easy, Seto. I was just joking with you."

He frowned. He hadn't meant for his reaction to be quite so strong, though he did want Mokuba to drop the subject. It hit far too close to home. Kaiba sighed, before neutrally saying, "Don't."

Their food arrived, but the rest of dinner was somewhat awkward, the conversations clipped and unsure glances tossed his way after every sentence. Kaiba internally groaned. That wasn't what he'd meant to do. He wasn't sure what he'd meant to do, but ruining dinner definitely hadn't been it.

Still, he tried to make the most of it, casting glances Wheeler's way. Occasionally, they'd make eye contact, and Kaiba would find himself marvelling at how surprisingly attractive his eyes were. A rich brown flecked with gold tones, like tiger's eye, and so very expressive. Kaiba could even make out faint freckles on his cheeks from this close. Whenever their gazes held for more than a few seconds, Wheeler would raise his brows questioning, and Kaiba would look away.

This was a trap. A no good, terrible idea that he knew better than to pursue. If it was anyone besides Wheeler, it would have been no issue. But he just...he couldn't let himself do this. He finished his steak and put his fork down, holding back a sigh. He could and would look, but there was no way he would ever indulge in some fantasy that he and Wheeler could become more. This would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written because of Lafeae so... XD
> 
> This is a very short series. There are one or two more chapters. It depends on how everything unfolds as I'm writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. The Conference

Joey sat in Mokuba's office listening to his young boss rant. "I really don't want to go to the conference. Hell, Seto doesn't want to go either, but last time I suggested we skip, he gave me this lecture about 'personal responsibility' and 'obligations'." He made air quotes for emphasis, before leaning back in his chair petulantly. Joey had to fight back a chuckle. Mokuba acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum was amusing to say the least.

"I mean, if Kaiba says you gotta go, then there ain't no way out of it."

"I know," Mokuba said, resigned. "I just don't get it. He hates this conference."

"Why this one in particular?"

Mokuba leaned his head back and sighed. "Because this one is boring. A bunch of stiff, old, rich guys talking about how great they are. 'Oh, our technology is so great!' 'Ah, we'll surpass your sales in the coming quarter with our new product.' It's a bunch of bullshit, but we have to go to represent the KaibaCorp brand."

"I mean...yeah. So I'm assumin' I gotta go to this, too…" Joey trailed off.

"Of course. I really did try to get us out of it, but Seto insists."

Joey nodded his head. "Well, it don't matter much to me. I don't mind goin'. I'm supposed to make sure ya stay safe."

Mokuba sighed. "I thought you'd be more upset."

"Nah. S'no big deal."

"You'll have to spend the whole weekend with Seto. And you two have been weird lately."

Joey laughed awkwardly. It wasn't as though things had gotten any weirder. The only real difference was that now Mokuba had noticed the looks and way Kaiba tried to avoid him. How they'd be awkward and then suddenly make verbal jabs at the other.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Joey wasn't sure how to answer that. Whatever was going on was not...nothing, but he didn't know how to explain it. He shrugged. "Dunno. He's been starin' at me a lot." Which was true, but it didn't address any of the suspicions Joey had regarding the reason for the staring.

"That is strange," Mokuba agreed. "I can talk to him if it's bothering you."

"Ah, nahhh. It's fine. Just a little weird, but it ain't an issue." Joey didn't need or want Mokuba involved.

"If you say so. But let me know if you want me to say something. I don't mind telling him to knock it off."

"Thanks," Joey says, smiling softly. Mokuba really was a considerate boss, and he appreciated it. However, he didn't need help with his Kaiba situation. He could handle that on his own. It wasn't like Kaiba was being mean or degrading, and Joey was pretty sure Yugi was right, as well. Kaiba liked him and didn't know what to do about it. Joey didn't even know what to do about it.

In the back of his head, he knew the best thing to do was nothing. While Kaiba wasn't his direct boss, he was still the president of the company. Getting into a relationship with him would be both extremely unprofessional and would perhaps jeopardize his employment. If getting into a relationship could even happen. It was Kaiba, after all. He was a difficult person to deal with, in general. It would be so much easier to just pretend that nothing had changed and simply ignore the looks Kaiba gave him, but Joey didn’t think he could ignore it now. Not when every time their gazes met, his heart skipped a beat.

-

Kaiba scowled at his reflection in the mirror, fighting down the irritation he felt over how utterly dull the conference had been. A bunch of old men rehashing outdated ideas and trying to pawn them off as fresh. Kaiba could see right through them. He'd wasted his time even coming. But he’d known that he would. It’s how it always was. Boring. Dull. A waste of time.

The only entertaining part had been bossing around Wheeler, watching him get flustered whenever instructed to do the exact opposite of whatever Mokuba had just asked him to do. He wasn’t being outright mean, but he was being difficult, and watching Wheeler stick his tongue out and stomp around was far more interesting than paying attention to the bragging bastards also in attendance.

Of course, Kaiba’s attention would have been focused on Wheeler anyway. Try as he might, he couldn’t shake the absurd attraction he felt. It was stupid. Idiotic. Ill-advised. Unfathomable. Yet, here he was, walking around and teasing the blonde while taking every opportunity he could to stare at his ass.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. This was laughable, and he really needed to get a grip on himself. He finished washing his hands, wandering out of the bathroom to where Wheeler stood waiting for him. "Roland, where are you?” Kaiba asked as he pressed the switch on his collar.

They both heard the answer in their earpieces before Wheeler could answer. “ _ I’m escorting Mokuba back to his room. _ ”

“Why didn’t you do that, Wheeler?”

Wheeler gave him a sideways look. “You told me to stay with you. Just followin’ orders.”

Kaiba sighed. He had, indeed, directed that. “Your top priority is Mokuba.”

“And he’s with Roland. He’s fine.”

Kaiba frowned. “You should have gone with Mokuba, and Roland should have stayed with me.”

“We both heard ya when ya told me to stay with you. He offered to take Mokuba back so I wouldn’t upset ya.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes dramatically. “Fine,” he said with a huff. He had told Wheeler to stay with him.

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Instantly, Kaiba was on edge, the telltale sound of a gun firing echoing through the room.

“Get behind me,” Wheeler said voice steelly.

Kaiba immediately didn’t like taking orders from the blonde. “I’ll do as I please, Wheeler.”

“Fuck, man. Just listen to me.” Wheeler grabbed his arm, grip tight around his forearm, and roughly pulled him back toward the bathroom.

Another shot fired, closer this time, and Kaiba fought against his grip. “We have to stop them,” Kaiba hissed.

“Fuckin’ listen to me, Kaiba,” Wheeler seethed, dragging him into the bathroom and gripping his shoulders painfully to pin him against the concrete wall. “I gotta protect you.”

Kaiba glared down at him. “Let go of me.”

“No. You’re gonna do somethin’ stupid if I do.”

“I’m your boss. Get your hands off of me, or I’ll fire you.”

“Fire me, then,” Wheeler hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. “I ain’t lettin’ you die.”

Screaming from outside the bathroom distracted them, and Wheeler’s grip eased enough for Kaiba to wrench himself free. Gunshots echoed through the hall, and Kaiba made a break for it, a deep need to protect Mokuba spurring him to action. He sprinted down the corridor, hearing footsteps pounding behind him and the sounds of shooting growing closer.

He rounded a corner and heard Wheeler yell at him to get down from behind him. It wasn't a choice he could make. One of the shooters stood right in front of him and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The masked man hadn't taken time to aim and so he shot Kaiba in the leg, but the pain had dropped him to the floor. It hurt more than anything else he'd ever experienced, his mind growing fuzzy as shock set in. 

From behind him, he heard another gunshot. The masked shooter collapsed in front of him, a single hole in his forehead.

Wheeler hadn't missed his mark.

"Fuck, Kaiba, I told ya to stay in the bathroom."

Kaiba couldn't think from the pain, but Wheeler was wrapping his leg with fabric, tying it tight. A tourniquet, he hazily realized. He vaguely heard Wheeler speaking, to him or someone else, he wasn't sure. Wheeler pulled him up off the ground, arm around Kaiba's waist to keep him steady.

"Roland, Kaiba got shot."

" _ You were supposed to be watching him, Joey." _

Roland's voice sounded far away and muffled even through the earpiece Kaiba wore. 

"Yeah, well he darted right out into danger so there wasn't much I could do. I got his leg wrapped, but it's gonna be a pain in the ass tryin' to move him with these fuckers still here."

" _ There's a SWAT team headed here now to clear out the building. Protect him until they get there. _ "

"Roger that. Mokuba's okay?"

" _ I'm okay _ ," Mokuba answered through the communicator. Relief washed through Kaiba. " _ I’m worried about you guys, though."  _

"No worries, Mokuba. I've got this." 

" _ I trust you do,"  _ Roland instructed. " _ I've barricaded the hotel room. We'll be fine. Just make sure Mr. Kaiba makes it. _ "

"I will." 

Even fighting to remain conscious, Kaiba heard how resolute Wheeler was. In the distance, another round of gunshots fired. Wheeler hurried him through the corridor, each step bringing its own new agony, before setting him down along a wall. Kaiba could feel his strength running out, his head pounding as he let it lull to the side, even as he fought to remain alert.

"We ain't gonna outrun 'em with you like this. So...gotta make sure I can get 'em before they get me." Wheeler reloaded his pistol, gripping the gun, as he knelt down by Kaiba.

He placed a hand on Kaiba's forehead before a frown turned down his lips. "You hangin' in there, Kaiba?"

Kaiba smiled, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to deal with the pain. "I am."

"Good." Wheeler pressed something into his hand. Kaiba glanced down, gathering it was a bottle of water, before looking back up at Wheeler questioningly. "I ain't got anything good to make it hurt less, but stayin' hydrated ain't gonna hurt nothin’. Might be a while 'til we're in the clear."

Kaiba nodded and took a drink. He moaned in pain and closed his eyes, trying to rest. Trying to make the pain and the headache recede a bit.

It didn't help the pain diminish, and soon an oppressive quiet fell over them. It left Kaiba feeling anxious as his eyelids fluttered, too scared to sleep but his mind yearning for some kind of reprieve from the horrendous reality before him. He was only aware of Wheeler squatting next to him, vigilantly guarding him, alert to any noises and a pistol at the ready.

Glass crunched in the distance, and everything went fuzzy. He registered the sound of a gunshot, Wheeler screaming, "FUCK!", and being thrown to the ground. His head hit the carpeted concrete with a sickening thud, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as the newly agitated bullet wound in his thigh.

He realized Wheeler was sprawled on top of him when he could finally string together some semblance of rational thought. The footsteps were getting closer. Ominous.

Was Wheeler dead?

Kaiba momentarily panicked at the idea. Wheeler couldn't be dead. Unacceptable. He couldn't lose him before they…

Before they what?

Wheeler breathed in. Dipping his head low to whisper in Kaiba's ear, he commanded in short, gasping breaths, "Stay still. Don't move. I'm gonna shoot when he's closer."

But Kaiba couldn't have moved if he wanted to. He was a mess. His head was muddled. Between the probable concussion and Wheeler on top of him, pressing him down, he couldn't form proper thoughts. Wheeler was warm and comforting. Desirable. Even with the pain radiating from his thigh, the ache behind his eyes, the nausea swelling in his stomach, he couldn't fight how his body reacted to Joey's proximity.

_ Joey? _ Kaiba mentally admonished, reminding himself to not get too familiar. Wheeler. Keep thinking of him as Wheeler.

Wheeler rolled quickly, jostling Kaiba and drawing an anguished moan from him as the pain flared yet again. A flurry of shots fired from Wheeler's pistol, and the adversary dropped to the ground. Dead, like the other one before.

Wheeler picked himself up, checking the area before breathing in a sigh of relief. He helped Kaiba back into a sitting position, offering him the bottle of water again. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kaiba breathed.

"That's good," Wheeler wheezed. "Fuck, gettin' shot hurts. Bullet proof vests might keep the bullet out, but they don't stop the force. Think I cracked a few ribs."

"You were shot?" Kaiba asked softly, head reeling.

"Yeah. When he," Wheeler inclined his head toward the corpse in front of them, "showed up, I jumped in front of ya."

Kaiba sat in silence for a few moments, wondering about that, trying to piece things together in his muddled brain. "You...you saved my life."

"Not yet," Wheeler said, voice resolute and a touch cold. "We ain't out of here yet."

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement, but despite the denial, he knew Joey had saved him. Twice. He'd have been shot and killed without the blonde here with him. 

A chill spread through him, wracking his body. Wheeler put an arm around him and pulled him close. "You're hurt, Kaiba. Just relax. I'm keepin’ watch."

Not even bothering to argue, Kaiba sank his head onto Wheeler's lap. He couldn’t relax, not like this, but he had no more energy. Wounded and exhausted. This conference really had been shit. But he could trust Wheeler to look out for him.

Wheeler’s hand brushed through his hair, resting on his forehead briefly. “How’s your head feelin’?”

“It hurts,” Kaiba answered.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Kinda knocked you into the floor hard.”

“At least I’m not dead. Which, I believe, was the alternative.”

“Yeah,” Wheeler agreed. “You prolly have a concussion.”

“Mmm. Probably.”

“Thinkin’ ain’t good when ya have a concussion. Stop thinkin' and try to rest.”

“I am unlikely to do either.”

Wheeler chuckled gently, continuing to run his fingers through Kaiba’s hair, and he didn’t care enough to tell him to stop. It felt nice. Almost as though it was soothing the headache pulsing behind his eyes. He let his eyes close, trying to clear his head. Not an easy task, but he tried.

A volley of gunfire echoed in the distance, startling Kaiba from the trance he’d started to fall into. “I think the SWAT team is here,” Wheeler said quietly, shifting around and moving Kaiba off his lap. Wheeler pressed the KC logo on his collar. “Roland, is there an ambulance waiting outside? Kaiba is gonna need medical attention ASAP.”

In his ear, Roland confirmed it. Wheeler shifted out from under him, easing him onto the floor. Kneeling above him, he rested a hand on Kaiba’s shoulder. “I’m just going to stand guard in case one of those fuckers runs this way to get away. Just hang on. We’ll be out of here soon, Kaiba.”

Kaiba faded fast after that, barely aware of anything going on, until he was jostled into awareness while being placed on a stretcher. Mokuba and Roland were standing over him. Wheeler was talking to an EMT and stayed behind while Kaiba was rolled away, headed for an ambulance. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he became aware when Mokuba gripped his hand tightly. He also knew, without a doubt, he needed to say thank you to Joey.

-

"Roland," Joey groaned, "can you take me to the hospital?"

"Are you...okay?"

"I bruised some ribs, I think," Joey grumbled. He'd only stopped trembling a few minutes ago. Now that his and Kaiba's lives were no longer, the adrenaline had receded, and he was keenly aware just how much his ribs ached.

"Why didn't you get in an ambulance?" Roland asked incredulously.

"There were people who needed it worse," Joey panted.

Roland helped him into the high-end sedan, a Mercedes Benz, that he drove Kaiba around in. Every jostle and turn renewed the ache in his side.

"What happened?" Roland asked gently.

Joey hissed. "Kaiba was an idiot. We were safely barricaded in the bathroom. I wanted to use that as cover, but he ran out into the fray."

Roland sighed. "I...can't say I'm surprised."

Joey grunted. "Neither can I." It hurt to talk, to breath, to exist right now. "He ran out and then got shot. I...I killed that guy. He was gonna kill Kaiba so I had to. I hate killin'," he said, a shudder wracking his body as thoughts of other lives he'd been forced to take in the past came to mind. "Another of the shooters snuck up on us. I jumped in front of Kaiba and took a bullet to my vest."

"You...did that for Mr. Kaiba?"

"Mmhmm, I did. Couldn't lose him. I promised," Joey whispered. 

But it was more than that. More personal than that. When Kaiba had dropped after getting shot, Joey had seen red. Panic and anger had collided within him, twisting his heart in despair, fuelling an ice cold rage. For a second, he'd felt the sting and heartbreak of loss, and when he realized Kaiba was still alive, the relief he felt was intense. His feelings for Kaiba were greater than he'd imagined, and he was driven to protect the man no matter what.

As they made their way to the hospital, the emergency room was bustling with activity. Joey was given an intravenous pain killer and taken for x-rays. Four fractured ribs on his left side. They released him fairly quickly, instructing him to take it easy and giving him a prescription for strong painkillers.

All the while, he mused on his actions. He'd killed people to keep Kaiba safe. He'd protected Kaiba with his life. His years of training coming to play, yes, but it was so much more than that. Joey couldn't handle a world without Kaiba in it. He'd grown fond of the irritable brunet. More than fond, actually. Joey's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he admitted to himself that he really had fallen for Kaiba.

-

After having the bullet wound treated and pain meds administered, Kaiba was decidedly more lucid. His leg still hurt, making him aware that the bullet had fractured his femur. Mokuba sat beside his bed, focused on his phone. “How are you doing?” his younger brother asked without looking up.

“Better.”

“I’m glad. The initial investigation shows that this was some kind of terrorist attack. They were trying to kill some rich and powerful people to make a statement.”

"I expect they were apprehended."

"Yeah. Two captured, one killed. Plus, you know, the two Joey..."

"Mmm," Kaiba agreed. He closed his eyes, the drugs trying to lull him to sleep.

"He'll probably end up on trial for that."

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement. "Very likely. I'll ensure he's let off for self defense."

"We're lucky," Mokuba said, sighing deeply. "Joey really saved you."

"He should have been with you, though. Not me."

"Are you really going to argue that? After he saved your life?"

Kaiba sighed. It wasn't easy to tell Mokuba how he really felt considering how complicated his feelings toward the blond had become. Especially now, after this. "No. I do owe him."

"He's hurt, you know?"

Kaiba tried to remember what had happened. The afternoon's events were hazy, but he clearly recalled Joey jumping in front of a shooter, saving his life. But then... "Oh. That's right. He said he’d bruised his ribs."

Mokuba clarified, "He fractured a couple."

"Tell him I'll cover his medical expenses completely."

"You could tell me yourself," Joey announced suddenly from the doorway, walking into the room taking slow and careful steps. "Also, coverin' my medical expenses ain't really a great 'thank you' when ya already have to cover them completely due to this bein' a work injury."

Kaiba scowled. Joey was right, after all. He felt himself flush at the thought of his next suggestion, but the embarrassment and even Mokuba sitting there didn't stop him from asking, "How about dinner, then?"

Joey stood over him, lips pursed and tilting his head back and forth in consideration. "How about four dinners? I think your life is worth at least that much."

Kaiba fought back a chuckle, but agreed with Joey's terms. "Done."

Joey gave him a sunny smile, and his heart lurched excitedly in his chest. "Then it's a date," Joey sang.

Kaiba felt the flush spread across his cheeks. "No, it isn't," he denied harshly, looking away.

He noted Mokuba looking back and forth between them, trying to piece together what was happening in front of him. And Kaiba knew Mokuba would figure it out. Mokuba was smart and observant. He spent a lot of time around both of them, and most of all, he knew Kaiba better than anyone else. Everything had become so strange over the last several months. The feelings he had for Joey weren’t going away. They were only getting stronger, and this afternoon had only added to them. Maybe, just maybe, he should think of his dinners with Joey as dates. Maybe it was worth taking a risk. After all, Joey had risked everything for him.

-

Kaiba was back to work Monday as though nothing unusual had transpired over the weekend. He supposed he should have felt more afraid or traumatized after nearly being killed, but all he could really feel was a pervasive numbness. His leg certainly hurt, though, and it was perhaps the only thing grounding him when everything that had happened felt like a dream. It felt as though the weekend hadn’t really happened. Getting shot was far from the most traumatizing thing he’d experienced in life, but something about having grown up and becoming accustomed to a certain routine made it harder to cope now.

The best thing Kaiba could do, the only way he knew how to handle the trauma, was to not handle it. To ignore it and push himself to work, follow the routine he’d set for himself as best as he could. He couldn’t ignore the brace immobilizing his leg or the crutches he was forced to use, but he would try his damnedest.

As Wednesday rolled around, he needed a change. He wanted to see Joey, even if only for a little bit. It was one part of his routine he desperately missed. Joey wasn’t at work, which wasn’t a surprise with the fractured ribs. They would take a while to heal, and he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Mokuba in his condition. But Kaiba didn’t want to wait for him to return from short term disability leave to see him again. It was mid-afternoon when he slid his phone out during the weekly upper management meeting, sending a text to the blonde.

_ << Hope you’re doing alright. _

_ >> Wheeler: Can’t believe your sending me well wishes _

_ << Contrary to popular belief, I can be nice. And I do certainly appreciate not being dead. _

_ >> Wheeler: I’m sure. _

_ >> Wheeler: My ribs still hurt pretty good. Like I can’t move without being in pain. I bet dinner would make me feel better _

_ << Are you inviting me over? _

_ >> Wheeler: If you want to bring me carry out, I ain’t saying no is all I’m saying _

_ << I will bring you something after I’m done at work. _

Kaiba smiled and slid his phone away. Dinner one. Maybe even date one. Now he just needed to figure out what Joey would like. And if Kaiba recalled correctly, Joey would eat anything.

-

Joey wasn't sure what to expect. If Kaiba was coming over, he wanted to clean up some. His apartment wasn't that messy thanks to Serenity coming over to help him out after he'd been discharged from the hospital, but he couldn't do anything without causing his ribs to ache. He couldn’t change into fresh clothes without pain nor could he do dishes or pick up. He was thankful that Kaiba was bringing him dinner, but it was also making him worried.

He sighed and stood up, wincing as he did so. He should at least try to change. He definitely didn’t want Kaiba to see him wearing the same pair of shorts and tank top he’d worn since Sunday. Pulling on fresh clothing left him breathless. He hobbled into the kitchen, taking his pain killers, and then made his way to the couch, sitting down and waiting for them to kick in.

He was aware that he’d drifted to sleep only when his door buzzer vibrated. He carefully stood up, groaning as he did so, and made his way to the door. The video feed showed Kaiba standing outside, balancing on crutches with Roland behind him holding a pizza. Joey wiped the drool from his nap off his face and pulled open the door.

“Hey,” he greeted, feeling suddenly nervous.

“Did I wake you?” Kaiba asked, navigating into the apartment.

“Yeah, but it’s no big deal. I was only sleeping because the painkillers put me to sleep.”

Kaiba nodded, and Roland stepped in behind him. “How are you doing, Joey?” the older man asked.

“‘Bout as well as can be expected, I guess. Shit hurts, but I’m gettin’ better. Slowly but surely.”

“That’s good to hear,” Roland replied. Kaiba sat down on the couch beside him, Roland wordlessly taking the crutches from him and leaning them nearby. “Do you need anything?”

Joey smiled wryly before answering, “A shower.”

Kaiba’s nose curled in disgust, and Joey had to bite back a laugh. “I can come over one evening and help with that, if you’d like,” Roland offered. “It must be difficult with the injured ribs.”

“A little,” Joey admitted. “But ya don’t need to worry about it. I’ll be feelin’ good enough before too long.”

Roland looked at him a bit longer, contemplating his words before finally nodding. He slid the pizza on the coffee table in front of them. “Let me get you plates,” he said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing several plates before serving them each a slice of pizza. Joey didn't bother telling him where they were. Roland had been here with him before and already knew. “Master Kaiba, let me know when you’re ready to go. I’ll be waiting outside.”

Kaiba nodded, and Roland left. Joey felt the nervousness nearly overwhelm him, and he sat holding his plate of pizza in his lap, too anxious to eat and unsure what to do, what to say.

“Are you not hungry?” Kaiba asked after swallowing his first bite.

“Ahhh…” Joey trailed off. “I don’t know. This is weird, isn’t it? You bein’ here. Eatin’ pizza.”

“I suppose,” Kaiba said nonchalantly, though he wouldn’t meet Joey’s gaze.

Joey took a breath, attempting to calm his racing heart. “I, uh... Thanks for bringin’ me dinner.”

“Eat, Wheeler,” Kaiba huffed.

Joey sighed, taking a bite of the ham and pineapple pizza. It wasn't exactly the combination he'd have expected from Kaiba, but it wasn't bad. "Didn't really take ya for a pineapple pizza kinda guy," Joey teased.

"It's acceptable."

Joey glanced over at him, plate held in one hand close to his mouth and daintily holding the slice of pizza in the other. He took small deliberate bites. Something about it seemed wrong. "Do ya...want a fork and knife?" Joey asked. That seemed more Kaiba's style.

"This is fine."

"Suit yourself," Joey said, rolling his eyes before taking another bite.

They sat in silence, eating their pizza, each reaching for another slice, and then Joey reaching for a third. He set his plate aside when he'd finished. He was no closer to knowing what he should say. He really wasn’t good at this. Still, he knew he needed to say something. Drawing a breath, he started, "Thanks for dinner, Kaiba. I mean it."

Kaiba shook his head, looking at Joey thoughtfully. "This is a thank you to you. You saved my life."

Joey was caught in Kaiba's gaze. Ensnared by his beautiful blue eyes. He flushed, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and he struggled to form words. He hadn’t been able to properly form words since Kaiba had walked through the door. It was too much. Too close and too personal, and what had he been thinking asking Kaiba to bring him dinner? God, what was even happening between them. He was starting to panic, but he also needed to know. Right now. He couldn’t keep dealing with this whatever this was. 

"What's happenin' between us, Kaiba?" Joey blurted out, looking into Kaiba’s eyes for answers.

Kaiba averted his gaze. "I'm simply saying thank you."

Joey tentatively reached out, lifting Kaiba's chin so their eyes met once more. "I meant before this. It was happenin' before this."

Kaiba sighed, glaring at Joey, but the blonde wasn't afraid. Not anymore. "I can't answer that question."

"Why?"

"Because…" Kaiba trailed off, his cheeks tinting pink. "Because I don't know." Joey decided that flustered was a good look on Kaiba.

"You do know," Joey asserted, dropping his hand away. "But I won't force ya to answer. I doubt I could force ya to do anything."

Kaiba hummed, a smirk twisting his lips. "Unlikely."

"If ya ain’t got anythin’ to say, you should probably get goin' then," Joey said. Honestly, he wanted Kaiba to stay, but it was better to not push things. That would get them nowhere.

"I suppose I should." Kaiba pulled out his phone and messaged Roland.

When his phone was tucked away once more, Joey reached out and put a hand on Kaiba's thigh, watching the brunet's face for any sign of him being upset. Kaiba just stared at him, a confused look on his face. "Listen, I know this ain’t my forte, but I'm willin' to try if you are. I almost lost ya, and the idea of it had me panickin'.” Joey lifted his hand from Kaiba’s leg, gesturing between them. “I couldn’t lose ya before seein’ whatever this is."

Kaiba pursed his lips, before flicking his tongue out to wet them. “I… had the same thought. After you… fell on Saturday.”

Roland knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation. He stood up with a sigh, letting Roland in to clean up their dinner and help Kaiba up. Using the crutches, Kaiba made his way to the door. He paused in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. "Joey…" he said softly, more softly than Joey had ever heard the CEO speak, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. "Thank you."

Stunned, Joey stood in silence while Kaiba and Roland left. The door clicked closed, reminding him he hadn’t replied. With a sigh, he breathed, "Yeah… no problem… Seto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Should be up in about a week.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. A little heavier, but things are happening now.


	3. The Dinners

“Are you alright, Master Kaiba?” Roland asked, looking back at him in the rearview mirror as they headed back to the manor.

“Yes,” he replied firmly, but he felt shaken. He hadn’t expected Joey to start spilling his feelings. He hadn’t expected himself to answer.

“If you say so, sir,” Roland said, though Kaiba could hear the suspicion in his voice.

Roland probably already knew what was going on with him. The one person he kept involved in his personal affairs would know exactly when Kaiba was interested in someone. Roland had seen it before, several times, and had not once said a word. Kaiba had to wonder if it was different this time. The two bodyguards were friends. Would Roland have told Joey? Because Joey seemed to know.

“Did you tell Wheeler?” Kaiba asked, being careful to keep any hint of accusation out of his tone.

“Tell him what?”

“That I’m…” He paused before starting again. “That he is…”

“I never mentioned that you’re interested in him. You have never mentioned it to me, either.”

Kaiba shook his head. Of course he’d known. “Then how does he know?”

Roland shrugged from the driver’s seat. “Perhaps he figured it out on his own. You have been acting... peculiar around him. Enough that I noticed. I’m sure Mokuba has, as well.”

Kaiba huffed and looked out the window. He sat in silence, weighing his options. Joey had said he’d be willing to give ‘things’ a try. A relationship? Dating? Kaiba wasn’t sure, but he’d outright denied the possibility that Joey liked him back, and now that he knew Joey felt similarly, perhaps he should consider giving dating a try.

As if reading his thoughts, Roland suddenly cleared his throat. “This may be overstepping, but I think you should try things with Joey. I think he’d be able to understand you better than most, and he’s a really good guy.”

“I know,” Kaiba sighed.

Roland met his eyes in the rearview mirror. “My sons both really look up to him and love hanging out with him. Mokuba enjoys his company, too. He and I have gone out for drinks after work plenty of times, and I can assure you that he’s kind-hearted and honest.”

“He told me that he’d like to give things a try,” Kaiba admitted.

“I’m not surprised. Some of our conversations have suggested that he’s interested in you.”

“Hmm.”

“I can’t tell you what to do. However, I think it would be beneficial for you. Both of you.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, silence overtaking them that persisted through the remainder of the drive back to the manor. He hadn’t needed Roland’s input, but it helped make up his mind. He wasn’t being crazy. If Roland thought pursuing a relationship was worthwhile, then Kaiba could accept that it likely was.

Upon arriving, he made his way upstairs to his study. He tried to work while he was there, but it was pointless. All he could think about was his conversation with Joey and how much he wanted to see him again. After struggling to concentrate for forty minutes, he finally gave up and pulled out his phone.

_ << We didn't get to finish our conversation earlier. I hope we can continue next time. _

_ >> Wheeler: We could continue now… _

_ << It doesn't feel appropriate to simply text. What if we had dinner Friday night? _

Kaiba waited anxiously for a response, staring at his phone screen. The message popped up, his phone vibrating in his hand.

_ >> Wheeler: Sounds good. We going somewhere? Or are you bringing carry out? _

Kaiba smirked as he sent his next message.

_ << Don't you need a shower still? I doubt they want any dirty mutts in a restaurant. _

_ >> Wheeler: Haha… -_- Hilarious…  _

_ >> Wheeler: But I would rather not go out, tbh _

He chuckled at that decidedly predictable reaction. Kaiba didn’t really want to go anywhere either. After the attack, there had been reporters with cameras desperately trying to get a statement or a picture. He wanted nothing to do with them, especially while he was still using the crutches. It was an obvious sign of weakness, and though he could do nothing about it, he was not about to let the press clamor over and sensationalize his current state.

_ << I’ll arrange for Roland to bring you to the manor if that’s acceptable. I can arrange any food you want, as well. _

_ >> Wheeler: I ain’t picky. But a steak sounds real good _

Kaiba made a mental note to tell his personal chef to make steaks for dinner on Friday night, and he stood up and headed to bed. He’d get to see Joey again soon. And they’d get to talk, too. Kaiba was ready.

-

Taking careful steps to avoid jostling his ribs, Joey walked into the Kaiba manor. He’d been inside with Mokuba often enough, but it never ceased to be impressive. He smoothed down his outfit as he walked through the door. He’d struggled to pick out what to wear. He wanted to look good, but it was tough to do when getting dressed was its own painful challenge. He’d settled on jeans and a t-shirt, but he felt like maybe he should have gone dressier. Kaiba stood in the foyer, dressed in khakis and a polo shirt, leaning on his crutches while waiting for him. Jounouchi sighed in relief over the fact that Kaiba was dressed down too. Kaiba then promptly led him to the dining room.

They sat across from each other, neither quite sure what to say or do. Joey fidgeted nervously, throat dry.

“Would you… like something to drink?” Kaiba asked.

“Sure,” Joey answered.

With a simple gesture, a member of the house staff brought them each a glass and a bottle of wine. Joey took a sip, making a face at the bitter, oaky taste.

“Too dry for you?” Kaiba asked. “Figures.”

“I don’t drink wine much,” Joey retorted. “Anyway… where’s Mokuba tonight?”

Kaiba shrugged. “Out. It’s a Friday night. I don’t keep track of everything he does.”

“That’s true. I’ve gotten a few 2 AM phone calls from him needing a pick up.”

“You have?” Kaiba asked.

“Yeah. My job is to take care of him. Any hour. Any reason.”

“That’s true. I’m just… surprised you take it so seriously.”

Joey wasn’t sure if he felt complimented or insulted. “I know ya think I’m still a slacker or somethin’.” Joey swirled the wine in his glass around, watching the red liquid slosh back and forth as he tried to decide what to say next. “It wasn’t like I slacked on purpose, ya know? My dad and I were broke. I was workin’ two jobs just to make sure we had a place to live. Ain’t enough time in the day to work and do assignments and go to school and stay on top of everythin’.”

“I managed just fine,” Kaiba returned.

“Well, you ain’t exactly a great example. You’re a frickin’ genius.”

Kaiba chuckled, surprising Joey because it was so… normal. “I suppose doing assignments didn’t require much effort for me.”

“And ya skipped school plenty for work obligations, too.”

“True.”

The dining room filled with silence, everything they hadn't spoken yet flooding the space with awkwardness. Joey couldn't stand it after having spent the last two days wondering what Kaiba wanted to say to him after their first dinner. Steeling his nerve, Joey decided to dive headlong into the subject. “So...what are we doin’ here?”

“Having dinner,” Kaiba replied.

Joey groaned in response. “No… I mean like… What’s happenin’ between us?”

Kaiba sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “I have given things some thought, and I want to try.”

“Dating?”

“Yes.”

“It ain’t gonna be easy. Ya know… with the two of us.”

Kaiba smiled wryly. “Nothing worth doing ever is.”

Joey blinked in surprise, not having expected Kaiba to be so accepting. “Then… I guess we’re datin’ then?”

“Yes, Joseph. That’s what I just said.”

“Did you… just call me ‘Joseph’?” Joey questioned, flabbergasted. No one except his mom had ever called him that. But maybe it was Kaiba’s way of showing affection. Addressing him with a name that no one else used. He smiled. Yeah. That had to be it. “Awful fast to be gettin’ to pet names, but if you’re gonna insist… Can I call ya ‘Seto’?”

“If you must,” Kaiba returned with a grimace, and Joey had to fight back a chortle.

Dinner was served, the chef placing a plate in front of each of them. Joey savored every bite of tender filet mignon, garlic-butter broccoli, and deliciously roasted rosemary potatoes, all the while trying to wrap his head around the fact that he and Kaiba were now dating. Such a strange and unexpected thing, but it felt right. It’s what he’d wanted. It would just take a little getting used to.

When finished, Kaiba cleared his throat. “Would you… care to watch a movie?”

“Hell yeah!” Joey agreed enthusiastically.

Pushing back from the table, they stood up, and Kaiba showed him to the entertainment room. Joey was acquainted with this room; it was where he often found Mokuba playing video games when he went to pick up the younger Kaiba brother. Now, he walked in and sat down next to Kaiba, super aware of how little space was between them.

Kaiba handed him the remote. “Put on whatever you want.”

Joey nodded and clicked through the extensive collections on various streaming platforms before finally settling on an action movie from a few years ago that he’d wanted to watch again. The opening credits began to play, and he honestly couldn’t get himself to pay attention. Kaiba was sitting next to him. His… his boyfriend. Should he do something? Would Kaiba like that?

Spending nearly half the movie having a mental debate definitely ruined the viewing experience. Gathering his courage, he decided to reach out for Kaiba’s hand. Their knuckles brushed together, and then Kaiba glanced over at him, then down at his hand. Instantly, fingers entwined with his, squeezing tightly. Joey smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the TV, heart thrumming excitedly in his chest.

They sat in silence, watching the movie while holding hands the entire way through. As it finished, Joey yawned. Kaiba cleared his throat before stating, “I suppose I should have Roland take you home.”

“Prolly ain’t a bad call.”

They stood up, slowly making their way back downstairs. Standing just inside the front door, Kaiba reached out and took his hand again. He was leaning forward, pressing into Joey’s personal space, and Joey reacted instinctively, shifting even closer to him. Their lips met in a chaste, lingering kiss. As Kaiba pulled away, Joey stared at him with wide eyes, feeling warmth radiate against his skin where Kaiba still embraced him.

“Goodnight, Joseph.”

Joey smiled, fighting back giddy laughter. Embarrassed, he bit down on his lower lip and looked away, feeling his cheeks flush. “Yeah. You too, Seto.”

He walked out the front door with a smile plastered on his face.

-

Kaiba found himself wanting to spend the entire weekend with Joey, but Joey had declined.  _ “Not like I don’t wanna. I just already agreed to let Yugi, Téa, and Tristan come over Saturday night, and then Serenity on Sunday. Kinda booked up. And I doubt ya wanna hang out with them.”  _ Which was absolutely correct. Kaiba did not want to hang out with any of those losers. Still, Kaiba never liked waiting for the things he wanted, but he'd sucked it up and had a relatively boring weekend, spending most of his time working.

His boring weekend rolled into a boring week of work. However, he was constantly getting messages from Joey, which made things somewhat better. Joey was bored too, ready to come back to work as quickly as possible.

As Friday afternoon came around, Kaiba was eager to leave the office. Especially when Joey had suggested dinner, perhaps at someplace nice if Kaiba was willing. And he certainly was willing. He was logging out of his computer when Mokuba waltzed in, plopping down on one of the chairs.

"It's so quiet without Joey around," Mokuba complained.

"He'll be back soon enough, I'm sure."

"You miss him too," Mokuba shot back.

He didn't outright deny Mokuba's assertion, but he scoffed. He wasn't ready to tell his brother. Not yet.

"Have you had dinner with him yet?"

"Yes."

Mokuba eyes lit up. "Oooo. You gotta tell me the steamy details."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "There are no 'steamy' details."

"So...you aren't interested in him? Because I could have sworn you were."

"That's enough, Mokuba," Kaiba said, keeping his face neutral.

Mokuba glared at him petulantly. "I just wanna know. Is that too much to ask?"

"At the moment, yes."

Mokuba stared at him for a moment, judging him, reading him, before finally deflating. "Fine. Don't tell me. But you could do a lot worse than Joey. He's a great friend. He’s the kind of person that would do anything for you if he likes you. And I guarantee that he doesn't care about your money. Plus… he saved your life. You were an idiot running out there, not listening to him, but he saved you anyway."

Kaiba felt himself frown. Mokuba was right, of course. "I'm aware that my actions were foolish." The dull ache in his leg left little room for doubt. If he'd stayed put, it wouldn't have happened. If he'd stayed put, Joey wouldn't have gotten hurt either.

"You should be. And you shouldn't do shit like that again."

Kaiba grunted and stood up from his desk, using it to make his way over to where he'd left his crutches. "I'm headed out now," Kaiba told him bluntly.

"It's awful early for you."

"Hnn."

"Alright then. I'm going out tonight. Probably won't be home until the morning."

"Be safe," Kaiba instructed, and then he and Mokuba were on their way out the door. Roland met Kaiba in the hallway and escorted him the rest of the way. Mokuba headed off on his own, toward his car and whatever he was planning to do for the night. Kaiba imagined it involved the company of a woman and didn't particularly care to pry too deeply.

As he settled into the back seat of the Benz, he told Roland that they were going to pick up Joey. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to let his boyfriend know he'd be there for him in only a few short minutes. ‘Boyfriend’ was such a novelty, but he liked it. He’d never properly dated before this, and it did have a nice ring.

Joey stood waiting at the entrance of the apartment complex when they pulled up. He was dressed nicely in pewter slacks, matching vest, and a sky blue button up. He'd opted for an almost cowboy inspired look with pointed shoes and a bolo tie. His hair was slicked back, still damp from a shower. He looked handsome, Kaiba decided.

Roland got out and opened the door for him, and Joey settled in beside Kaiba.

"Hey," he greeted.

"I see you finally took a shower," Kaiba quipped.

"Didn't think ya'd want to deal with my stench."

Kaiba curled his nose in disgust.

"I'm kiddin’," Joey said. "I actually managed to get in the shower Saturday night and multiple times through the week. Just wanted to clean up for tonight."

"Mmm."

"So did ya pick where we're goin'?"

Kaiba nodded. "A seafood place downtown with a view of the harbor."

"Sounds good to me," Joey replied with a smile. He reached out and took Kaiba's hand, with decidedly more confidence than the somewhat clumsy attempt in the entertainment room last week.

It was strange, Kaiba decided, feeling a hand in his own. Not a bad strange, just unfamiliar. Unexpectedly warm and somewhat comforting and very different from the strictly physical relationships was used to.

Joey sighed contentedly next to him. "This is nice. Bein' with ya like this, I mean."

Kaiba looked over at him, his eyes alight with happiness and a flush across his lightly freckled cheeks. Against his volition, his heart thumped wildly in his chest, a nervous excitement gripping him. Joey was so very attractive, and being this close to him and touching him made him yearn for more. He reached his free hand out, cupping Joey's cheek, and pulled them together.

Kissing Joey was pleasant, but it also had butterflies dancing in his stomach. They way their lips fit together, the way the blonde tasted, the heat of their bodies making contact was overwhelming. Kaiba felt himself respond, involuntary but not necessarily surprising.

Roland clearing his throat forced him to pull away. He mentally kicked himself for getting so captivated by Joey that he'd forgotten that they weren't alone. Not that Roland cared or would say anything, it was just uncomfortable and awkward. Probably for all of them.

It didn't help Kaiba feel less turned on though. With Joey still holding his hand and their proximity to each other, he wanted more. Now wasn't the time for more, but it was all he could think about. Feeling more of Joey's warmth. 

It made dinner uncomfortable, but Joey didn't seem to mind how taciturn Kaiba had become. He happily chatted away about his friends and their lives, though Kaiba hardly cared.

Finished eating, they headed on their way. "Thanks for dinner, Seto. It was delicious. But ya only got one left."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Unlikely. I doubt you'll turn down future dinner invitations."

Joey laughed. "Well...ya ain't wrong."

"Of course I'm not wrong," Kaiba quipped.

"They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Though ya ain't cookin' for me so I don't think it counts."

"You wouldn't want me to," Kaiba said, fighting back a chuckle.

"If ya say so. But ya gotta be able to cook somethin'."

Kaiba shrugged. "I suppose I could do okay if I followed a recipe. I'd just rather do other things with my time."

"That's fair." Joey looked over at him, his face flushing yet again. "Hey so, do ya wanna come over? My ribs are feeling better so I cleaned up a bit earlier. Ya don't have to if ya don't wanna, but I kinda wanted… I don't know. Thought it’d be nice to spend more time with ya."

Kaiba was nodding before he could think not to. He’d actually wanted to invite Joey back to the manor but going to Joey’s would ensure that Mokuba didn’t find out before he was ready to share.

“Good,” Joey said, beaming.

They were at Joey’s apartment not long after that, Roland escorting them both to the door. “Master Kaiba, please let me know when you’d like me to come get you,” he said with a coy wink. Kaiba flushed at the insinuation, but his faithful bodyguard wasn’t wrong. He doubted he’d be leaving Joey’s place until the morning. He dismissed Roland, and then he and Joey were left alone.

"Yugi and Téa's baby was born this week," Joey said as they settled on the couch together.

"Ah," Kaiba said noncommittally. He did find that detail somewhat fascinating, but he wasn't going to ask more and encourage Joey's rambling. There were other things he’d rather be doing.

Snatching up the remote, Joey turned on the TV, settling on some dumb comedy movie Kaiba wouldn’t bother paying attention to. It didn’t matter anyway because as soon as Joey set down the remote, he turned to Kaiba and pulled him into a searing kiss, one which Kaiba enthusiastically returned. When they parted, Kaiba chuckled softly. “It seems we were thinking the same thing.”

“I just… ya kissed me earlier, and I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about doin’ it again.”

“Mmm. Agreed.” Kaiba leaned closer to kiss Joey again, tentatively running his hands along his arms and torso. Slow and meaningful, every slight touch left Kaiba more breathless and aroused. Shifting carefully to avoid jostling his leg too much, he pressed his lips against Joey’s neck, nibbling at the skin and drawing moans from the blonde’s mouth.

He pulled back to inspect the state he’d left Joey in. Panting, eyes hooded with lust, shirt unbuttoned, and hair disheveled. Kaiba  _ really _ liked seeing him like this. Joey gave him a lazy smile, and then stood up. “Come on,” he said, reaching his hand out.

Kaiba gave him a questioning look, but he took the proffered hand. Joey dragged him to his feet, and then helped him deeper into the apartment, guiding Kaiba to his bedroom. They scrambled into the bed and resumed where they’d left off, Joey straddling Kaiba’s waist. With his injured leg, it took a bit more effort than it should have taken to flip Joey onto his back.

Kaiba lowered himself, putting his full weight onto Joey, kissing harder, grinding his erection against Joey’s. He rested his hand on Joey’s torso and lifted himself up. The blonde hissed in what he thought was pleasure and then reached for his hand, roughly pulling it away. The sudden lack of support unbalanced Kaiba, and he scrambled to catch himself. He was about to berate Joey for it, but before he could Joey groaned.

“Shit,” he breathed, eyes closed tightly and grimace on his face.

Kaiba’s eyes went wide as he realized what he’d done. “Shit. Your ribs.”

“Yep,” Joey gasped. “It’s right there, too.”

Kaiba rolled off of Joey, watching him carefully. “Shit. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. But oof, that’s a real boner killer.”

Hanging his head in defeat, Kaiba nodded. “I bet. I’m uh… I’m sorry.”

Joey reached out and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “S’no problem, Seto. I was uh… kinda preoccupied. I didn’t think ‘bout it either. But maybe we shouldn’t do anythin’ else ‘til we’re both a little more healed up.”

Kaiba didn’t actually like that suggestion because waiting would drive him crazy, but it was a good idea. “I’m still going to kiss you,” he said stubbornly.

“I’d get mad if ya didn’t,” Joey shot back.

Kaiba smiled and settled into the comforter next to Joey. It smelled like him, and while Joey drifted off to sleep easily, the scent was driving him crazy. He’d gotten all turned on earlier, and laying in bed next to Joey wasn’t doing anything to help it go away. He stood up from the bed, and carefully hobbled into the bathroom, making quick work of the hardness in his pants. He stripped out of them, leaving him in nothing but boxer briefs before making his way back to the bed. He settled back in beside Joey, closing his eyes to try to sleep.

It took him a while to settle his thoughts. It always did, but there was something about having Joey in bed beside him was making it worse than usual. Eventually, he finally started to feel the need to sleep creeping into his brain.

“Mmmm,” a gentle moan came from beside him.

At first, Kaiba thought it was a good dream, but as he watched Joey’s face contort in his sleep, he realized it was a nightmare. The moans and grunts became more frantic, his breathing more labored and erratic, and he finally reached out to shake Joey awake.

The blonde shot up, eyes wide and panting. He blinked several times, struggling to put together what had happened. 

“You were having a nightmare,” Kaiba said.

Joey’s fearful expression shifted to something closer to shame, and he took a deep breath. “Yeah. You… You died. I was covered in your blood.”

Kaiba felt himself frown. “Was it... from the shooting?”

“Yeah.” Sitting up, Joey buried his head into his hands. “My brain keeps replayin’ what could have happened.” He raked his fingers through his hair, and Kaiba realized there were tears running down his cheeks. “You coulda died. It’s been tormentin’ me every time I close my eyes.”

Kaiba didn’t know what to say, but he nodded. “I know. I… I should have listened to you. But I’m here. I'm alive. You saved me.”

The blonde rubbed the tears from his eyes. “I killed people. I never wanted to kill anyone again.”

“Who was it before?” Kaiba asked.

“Enemy soldiers trying to assassinate the guy I was protectin’.” Joey was trembling, and Kaiba wrapped his arms around him. “I just… I hate killin’. But I had to, ya know? I couldn't let you die.”

“I’m struggling, too. I don’t… know how to process what happened.”

“PTSD is a bitch,” Joey said quietly.

“Mmm.”

Joey pressed their foreheads together, breathing out and letting himself go slack. “We’ll get through it. Together,” he promised.

Kaiba felt himself relax at the tender gesture. “Together,” he agreed.

-

Joey was happy to go back to work as soon as he received permission from the doctor, though he’d been placed on light duty. He still wanted to try to get himself back to his normal routine. Even though it was his first day back, after driving Mokuba home, he headed back to hit the gym. He’d lost some strength over the course of his leave, and he wanted to regain it as quickly as possible.

With a dumbbell in each hand, he started doing hammer curls while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He saw Kaiba walk into the gym, dressed in a suit. His boyfriend crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Kaiba was down to one crutch, but he wouldn’t need it before long. His leg was nearly healed. “I thought you were only allowed light duty,” he said disapprovingly.

“Twenty-five pound dumbbells is light.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

Joey set them down and eyed Kaiba curiously. “Did ya want somethin’?”

“You.” Face void of any distinguishable emotion and completely deadpan.

Joey snorted. “That definitely ain’t work appropriate.”

Kaiba looked around the room before fixing Joey with a pointed look. “I don’t see anyone here to deem it as such. Unless you’re going to go file a complaint with HR.”

“Well… no, but didn’t ya say to be careful ‘bout who finds out? Getting frisky in here ain’t exactly ‘bein’ careful’.”

Kaiba  _ tch _ ed in displeasure, bringing a smirk to Joey’s face.

“Ya know I ain’t wrong. Ya wanna get a little hot and heavy, then we better pack it up, boss.”

Kaiba’s upper lip twitched. “Finish your workout. Don’t overdo it.”

Joey grinned and asked, “Or what?”

“You’ll hurt yourself,” Kaiba grumbled.

“Awww. Ya do care. Ain’t that sweet.”

With a huff, Kaiba rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in my office when you’re finished,” he muttered, and then stomped out of the gym.

With a chuckle, Joey got back to his workout, lifting much less than his usual and being careful to avoid twisting his abdomen too much. He worked up a light sweat for his effort and decided to shower before meeting up with Kaiba..

Dressed in fresh jeans and a t-shirt, hair damp, and his bag slung over his shoulder, Joey made his way up to Kaiba’s office. He found Kaiba working on his computer, though the brunet looked up at his entrance. “Ready to go?” Kaiba asked.

“Yes.”

Kaiba made a quick call to Roland, instructing him to bring the car to the front, and closed everything up for the day. The two made their way to the entrance of the building with Joey pressed next to Kaiba’s side, leaning against him as they walked. Even better was that Kaiba didn’t push him away, allowing him to stay near. “You stayin’ over tonight?”

Kaiba shook his head. “Mokuba will be suspicious if I don’t come home tonight.”

“Ah yeah. I think he’s already suspicious though.”

“He is,” Kaiba admitted.

“You gonna tell him eventually? I mean… it ain’t like Roland don’t know already. It’s only a matter ’a time.”

“I know. I will.”

They settled into the Benz upon exiting the building. “Do ya think Mokuba knows?” Joey asked Roland, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the front seat.

“I’m sure he’s suspicious. Master Kaiba has been out late a lot recently.”

“Well, it’s not like I can just bring Joey over when Mokuba’s there. Not without explaining everything,” Kaiba said.

“I’m tellin’ ya. Mokuba already knows. We ought to just come clean. I don’t gotta tell my friends or nothin’, but your brother, my boss, knows somethin’s up.”

Kaiba sighed heavily. “Soon. I’ll tell him soon.”

Joey frowned. “Fine. But just so ya know, it’s tough tryin’ to keep a secret from him. If ya don’t hurry up, it’s gonna slip.”

With a huff, Kaiba turned his head and gazed out the window. He was in a mood tonight, Joey realized. He’d rather quickly become acquainted to Kaiba’s moods, though they were fortunately rather predictable. He generally stayed pretty neutral unless something upset him. Usually, the something was work or a business partner pushing the wrong buttons, leaving Kaiba in a grumpy, sour mood. He didn’t take it out on Joey, what was something Joey found somewhat surprising. Instead, he sulked. But Joey had found he could cheer Kaiba up, dragging his boyfriend out of a glum mood by talking or goofing around in Kaiba’s presence. But now that his ribs had healed, Joey had learned exactly how quickly getting touched and stroked and licked and kissed turned Kaiba’s mood around.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kaiba’s cheek. “Hey, sorry. I’m just worried ‘bout keepin’ us a secret.”

Kaiba’s demeanor softened. “I know. I’ll tell him. This weekend. Let’s go have dinner together, and I’ll tell him Friday.”

“That sounds good, Seto,” Joey agreed with a smile.

They’d arrived at Joey’s apartment, and Roland opened the door for them. “I’ll go get you dinner, Master Kaiba. Let me know when you’re ready. And have fun you two.” Roland winked suggestively. Kaiba scowled at him. 

Joey flushed, but retorted, “Yeah, yeah, whatever, ya perverted old man. I know what ya do with your wife.” 

“You know no such thing,” Roland said, offended.

Kaiba groaned. “Enough. I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” Kaiba commanded, dismissing Roland with a wave of his hand. Roland disappeared immediately, and taking Joey’s hand into his own, Kaiba led them to Joey’s apartment. Their lips met as soon as the door clicked behind him.

Joey reached up and threaded his fingers through Kaiba’s hair. “Rough day?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Kaiba agreed.

“Come on,” Joey said, taking Kaiba’s hand and leading them to his bedroom. Clothes fell to the floor, and they fell to the bed, easily washing the day’s stress away with euphoria.

-

The prospect of going to dinner with Mokuba shouldn't have left Kaiba frazzled, but it did. Dinner itself would be fine. Telling Mokuba about his and Joey’s relationship was decidely more worrying. He wanted his brother's approval, and while it was nearly inconceivable that Mokuba would take issue with his relationship with Joey, the possibility still existed. Mokuba, of course, had been excited to be invited to the "fourth and final dinner." Mokuba didn't actually know how many dinners he'd truly had with Joey over the last several weeks, but it was decidedly more than just three.

As they all headed to the restaurant in the limo, Mokuba was happily telling Joey about the restaurant they were headed to and their food options.

“I just really love the steak. Seto always gets filet mignon.”

“That sounds like him,” Joey agreed, shooting him a look.

Kaiba knew that look. Furrowed brows and eyes full of impatience. Joey wanted him to tell Mokuba right now, but he shook his head. All in due time.

They arrived at the restaurant, all three of them ordering a steak dish. As they waited, Mokuba suddenly looked between them, serious. “So hey, can we talk?”

“About?” Kaiba asked, feeling his heart jump to his throat.

“You two. You’re sitting over there together, which is super weird, and I’m like 98 percent sure there’s more going on than you’re telling me.”

It was now or never. The door had been opened for him. “Mokuba, we’re… Joseph and I are dating.”

“I fucking knew it,” Mokuba said with a smirk. 

“Watch your language,” Kaiba reprimanded. “We’re in a restaurant.”

“Oops, sorry,” the younger Kaiba brother apologized sheepishly. “But just so you know, you two are both terrible liars.”

“I figured,” Joey mumbled.

“Why’d you wait to say anything? You know I’d support you, Seto.”

Kaiba shook his head. “I… wanted to see how it went first. I’ve never dated anyone else, and I didn’t want to tell you too soon. Not before knowing it would work first.”

Mokuba looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded. “Makes sense. You gonna tell anyone else?”

“Probably Yug’, Téa, and Tristan, eventually,” Joey said, “but it’s kinda gonna stay on the down low.”

“People will talk about me being with my brother’s bodyguard. Neither of us need that.”

“That’s true. But hey. I’m happy for both of you!” Mokuba said.

“Thanks, Mokuba!” Joey’s face was plastered with a genuinely relieved smile. “Feels good to have permission to be datin’ from the family. Haha!”

“Oh, you’re gonna have to tell me everything, Joey. Starting from when you started liking my brother.”

“Um… I can’t answer that.”

Kaiba was intrigued. “Do tell, Joseph.”

“Ah… well, I always kinda did. I guess. Kinda. But ya were a prick, and I had no want for that. Kinda wrote anything off. But it all changed recently.”

“Oh…” Mokuba cooed. “So since high school.”

Joey flushed. “Kinda. Not like full on feelin’s or nothin’.”

“So what about you, Seto?”

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. “Recently.”

“It was before the shooting,” Mokuba stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes,” Kaiba agreed. But he wouldn’t say any more, no matter how hard Mokuba pried.

Mokuba didn’t bother. He knew the stubborn expression Kaiba wore well. “Well… that’s good for you two! You have my complete support. And Roland’s too, I’m sure. Doubt you were sneaking anywhere without him knowing.”

Kaiba nodded. “He offered me advice on the matter. And I appreciate him for it.”

Mokuba looked between them, before smiling wide. “The two of us both have really good bodyguards, don’t we, Seto?”

Seto gazed at Joey thoughtfully, thankful for his life, for Joey’s life. Pleased with how things had fallen into place, despite the trauma that had pushed them to finally make a move. He reached out and took Joey’s hand under the table. Their eyes met, Joey smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He returned his attention to Mokuba, and confidently answered, “Yes. We certainly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wanted to be fluffy, so fluffy it was. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
